A PruCan story
by Kyo-akatsuki13
Summary: Alfred and Matthew get accepted to Hetalia Highschool... Matthiew is getting bullied and forgotten by one of his fathers! Gilbert is a senor. at Hetalia highschool who keeps up a mask. Why does he let this new freshman get close... he NEVER lets anyone get close... F.A.C.E family ! PruCan Fruk and more couples T for cursing I do not own hetalia or the picture.
1. Chapter 1

"Yo, Francis! Where's Mattie at?" My twin brother Alfred F. Jones walked right passed me and into the kitchen.

"Oh Mathieu is in ze living room" I hear my father, Francis Bonnefoy, tell him. "No he's not… I was just in there!"

"Yes I was…." I quietly walk into the kitchen and stand next to Alfred. He looks at me and says "Oh Mattie I didn't see you!" He gives me a big smile. 'Corse you didn't see me…. No one ever does.' I smile back at him. "Oh right! Guess what!" Alfred's sea blue eyes light up. I tilt my head at him, causing my blonde hair to go in front of my eyes. "We got accepted into Hetalia high school!" He starts to jump around the kitchen.

"Ah! Félicitations mes anges !" Papa hugs us both and goes back to cooking dinner.

"Really?!" My eye's gleamed with excitement. Apparently I said it too quietly because Alfred walked to Papa and asked him what he said.

"Ohonhonhon you still can't speak French?" Al shook his head. "I said Congratulations My angles!"

"Where the bloody hell is everyone?!" I hear the front door close and my other father, Arthur, walk into the kitchen.

"Ohonhonhon Mon Chere! Our kids got into Hetalia High!" Papa wrapped his arms around Arthur. "Good job kid!" Father looked at Alfred with a proud look.

"Papa….why does Arthur never notice me?" I asked the French man as we sat on my bed. "I don't know… but I would never forget you Mon anges!" He hugs my head to his chest.

"You Promise, Papa?" A small smile creeps up on my lips

"Promise… Now good night, Mon Chere!" He stands up and kisses the top of my head.

" Night Papa." I quietly say and lay down .


	2. Chapter 2

(Prussia pov)

"Bruder! Vat are you doing!" My eyes widen as my blonde brother Ludwig walked towards me with a knife. I slowly walked backwards.

"Oh Mein Gott!" I scream as I scream when I trip over something on the ground. I hear Ludwig laugh.

"Oh Gill~! What's wrong? Are you hurt?" He smiles. 'Verdammt… ' I look up at my little brother. "What? You just gunna sit there and stare?!" He swings the knife around and lunges towards me. Ludwig cuts the side of my face and I can feel the warm crimson liquid run down my face.

"GILBERT!" "MON AMI!" I hear my friends say and I see them walk into the room. Francis immediately takes something off of my dresser and hits Ludwig in the head with it, causing him to black out.

"T-thanks… he was being totally unawesome." I smile at them.

"Ah… Mi amigo….why do you keep letting him do this... you should move in with one of us!" Antonio gives me his signature smile, and helps me up.

"Ugh… if it gets worse I will…. I promise you guys."

"Ohonhonhon! Great!" My French friend puts his arm around me. "You've got school tomorrow non? Come over to my house! I have to take mes anges there anyways!"

"Fine fine fine…. I'll go… just for tonight though!"

"Super~!" Francis fist pumps.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Time skip to Francis' house- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You've got to be quiet Mon ami… mon enfants are asleep…. Here you can sleep on the couch.'' Francis lays a blanket down.

''Danke…'' I then lay down and fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

(Canada pov)

'Ah I'm almost done getting ready….I just need to get down stairs and eat breakfast and I'll be done!' I think to myself while I mess with my tie.

I make my way down the stairs and I see some stranger sleeping on the couch. I study his face. His skin is a pale white color and his hair is completely white. I can't see his eyes because he has them closed. He also has a cut in his face.

I must have been staring at him for a long time because Papa starts laughing. I didn't even see him in the door way.

"Mathieu Bonjour … did you sleep well?" He gives me a big smile.

"U-um..O-Oui…" I say in my naturally quiet voice.

"Bon…. If you are wondering who is on the couch… That is mon ami Gilbert Belsinshimit… he is going to the same school as you…" He walks over to the couch and pokes Gilberts face. All he does is shoot papa the bird and goes back to sleep.

"Um..P-papa… is there any breakfast?" I ask him

"Oui! And don't worry Arthur did not make it!" He walks back into the kitchen and I follow.

"Merci papa!" I say as I walk out the door and head to my first day of high school.

'I bet Al already went…. He always gets to school early when he is excided… though I wish he wouldn't have forgotten that I hate to go by myself… oh well…. It's nothing new.'

A/n: Thank you soooo much to everyone who has followed favored and reviewed! I really love writing Storys with Canada as one of the main characters because we are so much alike. Please let me know if I need to work on something!

(im some how always forgotten)


	4. Chapter 4

(Prussia Pov)

"Stoppen stossen meinen verdammten gesich!" I scream at Francis.

"Well then wake up… you are going to be late for school~ mon ami!" He purrs into my ear. "Mon kids have already left….so you are going to be all lonely till you get there mister senior!" My French friend smiles and spins around the room 'He is sooo gay…'

"Vat ever! I have to get Luddy his pills Anyvays… or he'll go crazy again."I sit up. "Plus I don't have my uniform!"

"Non… I when back and got it for you!" He points at a chair.

"Danke…. You didn't have to do that you know…."

"But I did~!"

"…that vas awesome of you." I quietly say be for I stand up and grab my uniform.

"Lebewohl!" I wave goodbye to Francis and walk down the sidewalk.

'Maybe I should just skip today… I vouldn't matter! This AWESOMENESS never gets caught skipping school!' I think to myself, but when I look up I am already at the school.

"Oh vell…. I guess I'll go." I walk through the gates of the school and through the doors.

* * *

A/n:

Translation!: Stoppen stossen meinen verdammten gesich : Stop poking my fucking face

Lebewohl : goodbye

Mwahahaha! Two updates in one day! New record (for me anyways) O3O


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello~! Kyo-akatsuki13 here ^.^ I was just going to let you guys know that I am going to try to write the rest of the story in Canada's POV~! :3**

**Link to the new picture~! : favourites/51306546#/d35av75**

* * *

I look up from my locker to see the clock. 'Oh no! I'm late for class!' I start sprinting towards the art room. 'What does it matter? No one's going to notice im not there.' I stop running and start to walk. The front door of the school opens and I hear footsteps.

I turn around to face the person... It's the guy that was sleeping on out couch this morning! Why is he here…wait… he is wearing a school uniform. His voice broke me from my thoughts "Hey kid…I know I'm awesome…but you need to stop staring at me… your freaking me out!"

"U-u-u-u-u-um I-I-I'm s-sorry!" I stammered.

"It's ok…what are you doing out here anyways…. You don't seem like the type who would be skipping school on the first day. Kesesesese~" He laughs

"Um…N-no… I'm j-just lost…" I look at his eyes. He had the most beautiful crimson red eyes.

"Well..what class are you looking for?"He walks closer to me. I can feel my face heat up.

"A-art c-class…"I stare at the ground

"AWESOME! THAT'S WERE IM GOING!" He grabs my wrist and starts running. My face starts to get even hotter. "So kid….do you care if I call you birdie? You remind me of a bird…and birds are AWESOME!"

"Y-yeah…sure." I smile up at him

* * *

**A/N: next chapter they will only be in art class. **

**and sorry for the late update...had some writers block... I'm really going to try to update more!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I just thought of a random name for the teacher.**

**'Thinking'**

**"Talking"**

* * *

We finally reach the art room. The walk there consisted of awkward silences and little to no conversation. I caught myself staring at him a couple of times but he hopefully didn't notice.

"'Kay birdie we're here!" he gestured to an old looking wood door with a sign that said 'Art room' on it. He opened up the door and moved to the side to let me in.

"Oh Good I was wondering where you where Gilbert. I thought you decided to skip again." The teacher looks at the albino behind me.

"No for once the awesome me decided to help out a freshman!" He looked down at me. "Hey Birdie you ok?" I nod.

"Gilbert please stop talking to the air and go sit down!" Mrs. Smith says.

"What? Im not talking to the air! Im talking to him!" He points at me. 's eyes follow where his finger is pointing and finaly sees me.

"O-oh...Sorry Mr...?" She tilts her head

"Matthew Williams."

"Yes Mr. Williams go sit with Gilbert in the back Please." I nod and we both walk to our seats.

"OK! Now that everyone is here we are going to do a free draw period for me to see what skills all of you have!" she smiles brightly.

(Time skip 30 minuts)

I look up at the clock and see that I have been drawing constinly for half an hour. I look down to see how it looks. I have been drawing my pet polar bear Mr. Kuma..whatsit sitting on my bed. It had lots of detail, every shadow perfect! I was almost finished but my hand hurt so I decided to take a little break. I sneak a look at Gilberts paper. He has sketched out an eagle. The fethers looked amazing, so realistic.

"Gilbert! It looks wonderful!" I whisper to him

"Ja, danke.* Birdie yours looks cool too." He smirks and continues drawing. 'He probaly doesnt like to be interuped.' I think.

(30 minuts later)

"Ok class! time to go to your next class!" claps her hands together.

I streach. "Birdie meet me at lunch!" Gilbert grabs his stuff and runs off.

"Ok!" I smile at him ' Im glad I finaly found someone besides Papa who can see me!'

Next class is spanish. I look down at the schedual in my hand. It says the teacher's name is Antonio Fernandez Caredo...'where have I heard that name befor?'

I walk into the classroom and automaticly I fall to the ground from someone glomping me. "Mattie!" Its Alfred's voice. I try to get him off of me but he is too heavy. "What do you whant Al?" I ask him after giving up. "Oh! The teacher is one of Francis's friends!" My eye starts to twich. "Thats what you wanted to tell me?!" I yell. (if you can call it yelling)

"Yes!" He smiles, gets off of me and helps me up.

"Mon Dieu Alfred**" I walk away shaking my head and find a seat in the back of the room.

"Ok! I'm going to take roll!" A Spanish man with shaggy brown hair and dark skin walks into the room. He says a couple names befor I hear my own. "Matthew Williams- Bonnefoy." My hand shoots up and he smiles. "You wouldnt happen to be related to Francis Bonnefoy would you?" I nodd. "Ah! H e was one of mi amigos*** when we where in highschool!" He smiles and continues with roll call.

(After class)

Nothing exciting really happened during the class, but being stuck there for almost three hours is boring. Mr. Caredo kept flirting with one of the studants to! Well its lunch time and im going to try to find Gilbert.

Befor I can enter the lunch room someone stops me. "Oi Alfred!" Someone from behind me says 'Oh no.' "Dont cha remember we are suposted to 'play' outside?" I turn around to see a big muscular cuban smirking at me.

"I-I'm not Alfred!" I look around and see that we are he only ones in the hallway.

"I thought you said that hero's never run from a fight? He swings at me. I hear my glasses break and feel his fist connect with my nose. My bodie hits the floor.

"BIRDIE!" I can hear someone elts fall and my bodie gets liffted off of the ground.

"Gilbert?"

* * *

**So I wrote down the beging of this chapter in a note book so I can work on it during school and post on the weekends! 3 so expect sooner updates and longer chapters****!**

***Danke- thank you (german)**

**** Mon Dieu - My God (French)**

***** Mi amigo- My friend (Spanish)**


	7. Chapter 7

I can Finaly see when Gilbert takes me home and gets my extra glasses.

"Matheiu..is that you?" I hear papa open the door to my room. "Gil?" Papa looks at Gilbert who is sitting on my bed.

"Francis? What are you doing here?" He tilts his head.

"You where here this morning or are you saying you already forgot where your best friend lives?" Papa smirks. 'So I was right..it was him.'

"NO! And the AWESOME me helped Birdie here home to get his glasses!"

"Papa we should be going back to school" I interupt papa befor he can say anything more.

"Oui.. you should go." He walks out of my room.

(back at school)

"Well bye Birdie! Becarfull!" He waves at me and walkes down the hallway. I can feel my face heat up as I watch him leave.

(end of school day)

Nothing really interesting happened after that, just the usal first day stuff. I dont think Gilbert is coming back to the house today because I saw him walk off with some tall blonde guy. I sigh and follow Alfred.

**(Gilbert pov)**

"Bruder I'm going to the store ok?" I look at Ludwig. He just nods and I walk off. 'Hopefully he wont rin of of his meds so quick this time. The pharmacy is close to the school so Danke Gott* I dont have to walk that far!

I walk through the automatic door and cold air conditioning hits my face. I walk up to the desk and give them Ludwig's empty medicine bottle. The lady takes the orange bottle and walkes to the back room.

"I'll be back in an hour ok?!" she nods at me and I walk out of the store. 'I shouldnt go back home till I get his meds, so Lets go to Birdies!'

(At Matthew's house)

I knock on the door. "Coming!" Someone with and English accent says and the door opens.

"Hey! You must be Frannie's husband! I'm the AWESOME Gilbert Belsenshmit!" He glares at me and then motions for me to come in.

"Mon Cher~** did I hear Gil?"

"Yes you Damn Frong." Arthur walks out of the room and up the stairs.

"So are you here to see me ...or my son?" Francis glares at me as he says the last part.

"To see you, you Dummkopf.*" I smirk. "I have an hour to waste befor I need to get Ludy's meds." He nods

"Come here mon ami* I need to talk to you about something." He walkes into the kitchen and I follow

"Listen Gil, you are one of my best friends, but if you hurt mon petit ange* I WILL kill you" His frech accent getting thicker with every word.

"I would NEVER hurt Birdie!" I put my hands up in defence.

"Who's Birdie? Arthur who apparently just walked in the kitchen, decided to speak up

"Oh, thats my nick name for Matthew" I answered and Arthur tilted his head. ' Does he not remember his own son?! Why are people forgeting Birdie?!"

"You know the one with the polar bear that looks like Alfred." Francis says.

**(Matthew pov)**

"Al, why did we take the long way?" My brother jumps and holds his chest.

"MATTIE! You scared me! Dont sneak up on me like that!" He starts to breath heavy.

"I was here the whole time!" I yell at him

"Ooook... anyways where here!" Alfred motions to our two storie house.

We walk in the house and into the Kitchen. I wanted to make some pancakes.

"Gilbert?" I saw Gilbert talking to Papa and Father.

He turns around and says "Hey Birdie!" He smiles widly at me. I can feel myself blush. 'Why does he keep showing up at my house?! I mean I know him and Papa are friends but I hadnt even seen him befor now!'

"Um... I-I'm Go-going to my room" I stutter and dash to my room. I grab out of his bedand hug him to my chest. He looks up and says"Who are you?" I reply "I'm Matthew, your owner." He smiles. "Whats wrong? You seem sad." He turns around and paws at my face.

* * *

**Danke Gott: Thank God (German)**

**Mon Cher: My dear (French)**

**Dummpkof: Idiot (German)**

**Mon Ami: My friend (French)**

**Mon Petit Ange: My little angel (French)**

**Ok so I wrote this in two days! :3 gunna be more sooon!**


	8. Chapter 8

Kuma...I think I may have a crush on Gilbert." Kuma nodded his head. "Well he is cute!" He smiled

"I know but I dont think he's gay, and if I tell him he wont wanna talk to me!" I hug KumaJaro closer to me.

Apparently I had been up there for a while because Papa came up to tell me it was time for diner . Papa made us breakfast for dinner which made me happy because he made two big stacks of pancakes! I had scarfed down seven pancakes that where bigger than my head befor I noticed that Gilbert was gone.

Im absolutly terrifyed that Gilbert is going to hate me if he finds out I like him. I know he's not a homophobe because he is friends with Papa, but stull...if he finds out everything will change! I like him and wanna stay friends with him. I need to stop thinking and let things happen as they will.

"Mattie you gunna finish that?" Al points at a half eaten pancake on my plate. Ofcorse he only noticed me because I have food.

"Yes." I quietly say and stuff the pancake in my mouth. I had soaked up a lot of the maple surup that I had drownded it in and some of it driped on my chin. I whipe it off and look at Papa. He had mentioned something about Gilbert to Father. "Yeah he whent over to Tonio's house befor he had to go pick up Ludwig's medicine." Father nods.

After dinner I go back into my room and laay a plate with a pancake on it on the ground for Mr,KumJira. He surprizingly likes pancakes and maple surup as much as I do.

{Next Day ^3^}

Alfredand I leave for school after a hectic moring of lost uniforms, not wanting to get out of bed and talks about not wearing a superman cape to school.

"I cant bekive Artie wouldnt le me wear it! I mean come on!" I, the hero! I need a cape!" I shake my head at his comment.

"BIRDIE!" I trun around to see Gilbert and the Blonde he walked with yesterday.

"Hey."I whisper and blush.

"This is Mein Bruder* Ludwig" He tilts his head towards the blonde.

"H-hello." He is at least two feet taller than me, which made me feel extreamly short.

"Hallo" He has a thick german accent, somewhat like Gilbert's but stronger. He had his hair slicked back and you could see musckes through his school uniform.

"Nice to meet cha! I'm Alfred F. Jones! Mattie's Twin brother!" Al gibes them a huge smile.

"Ja." Ludwig seems to be the quiet type. No wonder Gilbert puts up with me.

{at school}

"Gil! come here Mi Amigo!*" waves at Gilbert

"KAY! see ya in art!" He runs off

"Hmm..wonder what thats about. "I think out loud.

I walk to the art room. People bump into me, they cant see me so they dont bother to appoligize.

I hate not being able to be seen. I just dont under stand how people cant see me.

I open the door to the art room and over to Gilberts and mine desk. 'Maybe I should tell him befor I get attached.

* * *

**Mein Bruder- My brother (German)**

**Mi Amigo- My Friend ( Spanish)**


	9. Chapter 9

"Tonio should I ask birdie out?" I look at Antonio with a serious face/

"Si! If you like him as much as you said last night you should, mi amigo*" My spanish friend smiles at me with his signiture smile.

"So... you creep out any studants yet?" He nods. "There is this adorible little freshmand! He is Italian and is so cute! His face gets red when I talk to him! He looks like a little tomato! Though he always calls me tomatoe bastards and yells at me when I flirt with his even cuter twin brother!"

"Oh! Feliciano's brother! Ja, I met Feli yesterday, Ludy seems to really like him. Though U havent met his Bruder... Anyvays I gave Ludwig his meds yesterday and nothing vrong so far." I tell him because I know he vas vanting to know.

"Great!" He smiles once again

"Vell... im going to see Birdie! bye." I valk off.

{Mathew POV}

I see Gilbert walk in and smirk at me. "Birdie! I need to ask you some thing!"

"Y-yes ?" I tilt my head at him. 'Did he just blush?' I had noteced d a small red tent on his cheaks.

"V-vill you go out vith ze AWESOME ME?!" He laughs. 'Wh-what? did...did he just? ... is it a joke'

"Uh-um... I-I-I-..." I felt something press up against my lips. I look to see that Gilbert was kissing me. iMEDIETLY i KISS BACK.

It felt like the whole world had stoped right there and there was no one on the planet but us. Sadly as soon as the feeling was there it left for he had pulled away.

"Im taking that as a yes!" I slowly nod. 'That was my first kiss!' My face goes red and I look at hte floor.

"Vhats vrong Birdie?"

"Th-that was m-my first kiss...Mon deiu*" I put two fingers up to my lips

"Hm... it vas?... Vell I feel even AWESOMER! For stealing My birdie's first kiss!"

I smile and we both sit in our seats, hands intertwinded.

"OK kids! lets get started!" Mrs. Smith walks in the room. "So today we will be painting a waterfall!" She claps her hands together. Some of the other guys moun and put their heads down on the table, and the girls look excited.

"Ok! Go get paint brushes, paint and a shirt out of that box over there for you guys to put over your shirts." She points at a box at the back of the class. "I'll pass out the paper!"

Gilbert lets go of my hand and gets our things. He comes back with two shirts, several paint brushes and green, blue and brown paint.

"Yeah its great!" he lays the things on the table. I grab one of the shirts and slip it over my head. It is too big on me and goes down to my knees and the sleeves past my hands. I shyly look up at Gilbert, who's shirt fits him, and notice he is looking at me blushing once again.

"Ok Gilbert here's your paper, or do you want to be with another group so you wont be alone?

I sigh. "Im not! Im with Birdie!" He puts his arm around me. Her face shows sighns of recegnition.

"O-ok." Something chirps. "Mr. Belsenshmit I told you not to bring your bird to school!" A small yellow bird jumps out of the hood of Gilberts hoodie and onto his shoulder.

"What?! Gilbird! When? I didnt know! But he is so AWESOME that he can come with me and hide!" Mrs. smith walks off.

I giggle when Gilbird jumps on Gilberts head and lays down.

"So lets get started!" Gilbert claps his hands.

* * *

**Im srry for late update, been studying for finals and hadnt been able to put this on here, but here it is! and ill get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Only one more exam and ill be able to get the next chapie up.**

***mi amigo- my friend (Spanish)**

***Mon deiu*- My God (French)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Srry for late update! been having some wrighters block for a while...but hopefully It will be good this chapter!**

* * *

We look at what we have done so far. We have sketched out what we want to paint, first in pencile. It looks alittle like Niagra falls, scence it is the only waterfall I have ever seen. But it has a lot of origanal fetchers. Gilbert and I have been working on the painting nonstop. Everyonce in a while our hands would touch and my favce would heat up.

Gilbert slips his hand into mine and forces me into his lap. "G-Gil!" I squeek. "Shhh~ it's OK" He lays his head on my shoulder and inhals my scent. "Ok class lets finnish tomarrow! you can leave now!" We all pile out of the room. "See ya at lunch Birdie!" Gil gives me a quick kiss on the cheak and walkes off. "Y-yeah. I whisper and walk to my spanish class.

"Mattie! Mattie! Mattie! Mattie! Mattie! Mattie! Mattie! Mattie!" My ingorite brother keeps repeating my name. I look into his sky blue eyes and glare. "Dude! Everyone is saying your dating Gilbert! Is that true?! and isn't he Francis's friend who was at the house yesturday?" My face goes red. "I-I have no Idea what you're talking about!" My canadian accent slips out. "Ah Come on dude! You can tell me!" He smiles real big.

"I'll explain later OK Al? Now dont ask anymore questions." I walk past my goldent haired brother and to my desk, slaming my things on my desk. Things spread fast here...most of the kids dont even know who I am... they probaly think I'm Al. Sighing I sit in my desk and wait for Mr. Carredo to start the class. He walks in and writes some phrases on the board, I decide to take some notes.

{Time skip}

"Birdie!" Gilbert says as I walk out of the door of the class room "Your AWESOME boyfriend has come to walk you to lunch so you wont get hurt tooday!" My face goes red and I hide behinde my hand."Dude! SO it is true?!" Alfred puts his hand around me protectively. "Ye-yeah." Gilbert grabs my hand and pulls me away from Al.

"Who was that?" Gil asked me with worried eyes. He must have forgoten about Al being there with me at the house. "Thats Alfred, Hes me brother." I look up at him and watch his face relax. I think he gets jeaulous.

"Come on lets get some food!" He pushes open the door to the caffeteria. The loud voices and nameless faces all blended together and I could barely hear anything. We walked over to wear several other kids where waiting in line. We got someting that looked like sloppy joe, but even more unetible. We sit at a table with Gilbert's brother and the Italian from this morning.

"Gilly!" Feliciano hugs Gilbert. I push up my glasses causing myself to mince because of the bruse on my nose from yesterday.

"Come on Birdie sit down." Gil pats the seat next to him. I hesitate but slowly start walking to him. The seat squeeked when I sat on the little plastic stppl. "Ypi guys already met eacher right?" Gil asked and I nodded. Hopefuly this this will be fun.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm looking for a beta reader so if anybody is willing to, or knows someone who would like to I would be so gratefull! I need somebody who can fix my spelling, puctuation, and grammer! Thank you so much for any offers!**

* * *

**Matthew POV**

Feliciano kept complaining about not having any pasta to eat, and Ludwig would comfort him. I was quiet most of the time and I am pretty sure that the two of them forgot that I was even there, but Gil kept squeezing my hand to let me know that he remembered me... or at least I think that's why he did it. Gilbert was continuously glancing over at Ludwig nervously. I leaned over and whispered to Gil "Are you OK?" I look at him with concern. "Yes-yeah, I'm AWESOME!" He smirks at me.

"So Bruder... why didn't you tell me about him?" Ludwig glares at Gil from the other side of the table, and I can hear the albino gulp. "I-I just got with him today that's why!" He get even more nervous. 'Wonder what's going on in his head

**Gilbert's POV**

'Damn it damn it Damn it! I'm so gunna get it when I get home! The smallest things can set him off!' I squeeze birdies hand. "So Gily~" Feli smiles at me, his forever closed eyes curving up. "Hm?" I tilt my head at the small Italian. "Oh nothing~ you two just look cute together~" Birdie's face turns red and I laugh. "Thanks, Feli~! I bet we are the most Awesome couple EVER!" I wrap my arm around the small Canadian. I can feel his should shrug and I watch his lips curve into a small smile.

**Matthew POV & Time skip**

'Why does being around other people make me so nervous?! I hate it! I wanted to get close to them because they where Gil's friend/ brother and I could barely speak! UGH! I'm so frustrated write now! I can barely stand it!' I close my eyes and sigh. "Dude! Come one! Time to leave!" Al grabbed my wrist and literally dragged me out of the school building. "Al! Stop dragging me!" I yell, but apparently he can't hear me. I frown. "Dude...why didn't you tell me you liked Gil?" He looks over his shoulder at me, his usually happy looking eyes sad and hurt. "Oh... I just wasn't sure how to tell you... though I was! I promise!" I laugh nervously. His mouth turns up into a small smile. "Good... I thought you didn't trust me..." He stops dragging me and lays me on the side walk. Slowly I stand up and hug him. "Why would I no trust you?" He shrugs out if the hug and runs toward our house.

I chase after my hyper brother. He is much faster than me so he is already in the house before I get half way in the yard. "Al…you're so weird." I say to myself as I pick up his dropped superman cape off of the damp grass. I push open the door and walk in to see our living room. Papa, Father, and are sitting on the couch. They don't notice me walk in because they keep talking. "Gilbert really needs to live somewhere else!... mean come on! He just got a little scratch this time, but who knows what'll happen next time." My eyes widen as I hear what Father says. " What's wrong with Gil?" I ask Papa, knowing he could hear me."Oh~ nothing nothing~! I'll talk to you about it later~!" He waves me off and I see Father give him a strange look. "Ok..." I say barely over a whisper. Slowly I walk up stairs to Al's room.

"Al?" I knock on his door and open it. His room has dirty clothes, shoes, and action figures all over the floor, and Al is searching desperately for something. "Al I found your cape outside." I threw said cape at the blonde. "Oh dude! Thanks so much! I was looking everywhere for this!" He gets up and hugs me, his fur from his bomber jacket tickling my face.

I leave and walk to my room across the hall. "Kumajilo I'm home!" I walk over to my polar bear. "Who are you?" I sigh. "I'm Matthew, your owner!" I pet the white little cub and give him some treats I stashed on a shelf. "Here ya go! This is for you" He takes the treat and stuffs it in his mouth.

"So… did you ever tell the white haired guy?" Kumajiro asks me. "Yes… and how'd you know?" He smiles at me. " I saw you two down stairs! I could tell you liked him!" I sigh. "Well… we are dating now! So I guess he likes me back!" Kumajiro crawls in my lap as I sit down on the floor.

I hand Kuma another treat as we sit and talk about things. "You know Kuma… I get really tired of people forgetting who I am… Even my own father forgets me." He hugs me. "You should be yourself…. The white haired guy hasn't forgotten you!" I nod and smile. "True… he hasn't yet." I reach over to my bed and grab a pillow and lay on the wood floor. "And people keep getting me confused with Al! I STILL don't know how they do that! I mean come one! I'm shorter, skinnier, my hair is longer, I'm Canadian and I'm shy!" I puff out my cheeks. " Well maybe you should act more Canadian!" He says with enthusiasm. "Humph what do you want me to do tattoo a maple leaf on my forehead?" We both laugh at that. "Well it wouldn't be a bad idea!" He says in a small voice. " Yeah… I would solve all my problems!" My voice gets a little louder. (when he gets comfortable his voice is in a normal tone)

Before I know it Papa pretty much busted down my door, his face looked worried. "Mathieu! It's Gil! He's in the hospital!" My eye's widened and I hurriedly stand up. "What?! Why?!" I asked , feeling confused and worried at the same time. "I'll explain on the way! Just hurry and get In the car!" I nod and follow Papa out the door.

* * *

**So how was it? Yush yush yush I know cliff hanger~! lol thought I'd put one in there!**

**please tell me if there is anything I should fix! **


	12. Aurthors Note

**Very sorry! But I have summer classes I have to work on, so I will be putting this story on temporary Hiatus. Please forgive me! I WILL still be working on this story, just not posting any chapters because I can't write as often as I used to. **


End file.
